Picante y Dulce
by Feliw
Summary: Algunos somos picantes y otros dulces, algunos somos amargos y otro con pequeños pedazos de calleta encima, esta historia se situa en un mundo inventado, con personajes inventados por mi desde que naci hasta la fecha, todos conviviendo en este mega x-ove.
1. Chapter 1

Notas importantes...

-Los personajes presentados aqui son creaciones personales.

-Esto no es un fanfic, es una historia original.

**_Capitulo 1_**

_**Aperitivo con las amazonas**_

**¡BAZOOKA PICANTE! **Gritaba un joven de aproximadamente 19 años de edad, de tez clara, cuerpo robusto y un peinado de copete además de una quijada bastante pronunciada que no guarda relación con el resto de su cara, después de que grito eso, y acomodando su boca como dando un beso, lanzo fuego por ella, las llamas salían de forma recta, chamuscando todo a su paso, quien sabe para que clase de letales propósitos fue conjurado tales llamas.

El objetivo de las llamas era un pequeño horno de leña, el cual formaba parte de una cocina portátil, la cual a su vez era un restaurante ambulante, con banquillos desplegables y dos grandes ruedas de manera en cada lado, permitiendo arrastrarlo como una carretilla, en la parte de arriba de este había una pequeña persiana para que los comensales no sufrieran de las inclemencias del sol, en la parte superior de este restaurante poco común, se podía ver un pedazo de madera con una letras no muy bien escritas que solo permitían distinguir "A- or ica-e".

El sujeto peculiar vestía una camisa sin mangas, color azul, acompañada por unos pantalones cortos de color marrón, usaba sandalias remendadas con pedazos de madera y hojas, aunque su ropa se veía algo descuidada, su cabello era brillante y compacto, casi como si estuviera hecho de un material sintético. Después de que el horno estaba encendido, el sujeto abre una de las gavetas de la parte debajo de la cocina portátil, la cual siempre permanece oculta del publico, en esta gaveta, hay toda clase de frascos y contenedores marcados por etiquetas, algunas tienen calaveras, otras llamas dibujadas como por un niño pequeño y otras en la parte de atrás unos corazones en ellas, todas están muy ordenadas, contrastando con el desorden que se ve en su pequeña cocina. El sujeto revisa varios de los frascos con una cara de indecisión, toma uno de estos, uno de los que tienen la flama dibujada y cierra la gaveta.

En la parte de arriba del horno reposaban dos tazones de sopa, llenos de caldo marrón del que sobresalían trozos cuadrados de carne, carne roja, su olor no era el mejor en esta clase de platillos, es mas el olor era demasiado robusto y consistente, solo con olerlo era suficiente para que el estomago se sintiera lleno, El sujeto recupera su postura recta después de estar agachado buscando el pequeño frasco con la llama dibujada, cuidadosamente lo destapa y deja caer tres gotas, contadas en cada plato de sopa, de inmediato el color de la carne y el caldo se tornan mas rojos y brillantes, y de la misma sopa emana un calor mucho mayor al que tenia con el horno encendido, el sujeto se agacha un poco e introduce uno de sus dedos en el tazón que se encontraba mas cerda de el, luego cuando saca el dedo del tazón se puede ver como la piel esta completamente quemada e inclusive algunos vellos se han rostizado, sin cambiar el rumbo del dedo, lo introduce en su boca, rápidamente lo saca mientras mantiene sus ojos cerrados, toma aire llenando sus pulmones y cuando exhala, además de salir aire de su nariz, expulsa una cantidad poco normal de vapor, como si una tetera estuviera avisando que el te esta listo, el vapor nubla todo el restaurante móvil, dejando solo una gran nube blanca.

La nube de vapor nasal se disipa con el viento que sopla en el desértico lugar, un grito desafinado rompe el silencio y la atmosfera del lugar dejando salir el siguiente mensaje -ESTO ES TAN BUENO QUE ES MUY BUENO- con su mano izquierda rápidamente saca un alto parlante de una pequeña gaveta debajo de la plataforma donde estaban colocados los tazones de sopa, sin dejar que pase tiempo y se enfrié su delicia culinaria, acomoda el altoparlante al frente de su boca y grita con todas sus fuerzas -LA MÁXIMA CREACIÓN CULINARIA ESTA LISTA, VENGAN A COMER O SINO ME LA COMERE YO- justamente cuando dijo la ultima letra del mensaje, ocurrieron dos pequeñas explosiones de humo blanco en donde estaban los banquillos, eran explosiones no destructivas y sin fuego, solo como si apretaras un contenedor de talco, en el lugar donde había humo blanco, lentamente se empezaron a ver dos siluetas.

Eran dos creaturas mágicas, un perro mapache en el banquillo de la derecha y un monstruo kappa en la izquierda (los monstruos kappa son anfibios como tortugas, con pico puntiagudo y agua en la parte superior de su cabeza, son muy apegados a su ambiente y sienten mucho daño cuando este sufre alguna alteración, aman los pepinos y se cree que tienen habilidades psíquicas, que usan con el agua en sus cabezas, si esta agua se derrama, se cree que mueren, secos). Ambas creautras vestían ropas distintivas, el perro mapache usaba una capucha marrón que cubría la mayoría de su cuerpo, con zapatos de cuero bastantes grandes y guantes, es poco lo que se puede ver de el, solamente los ojos y nariz, la otra criatura viste menos ropas, solamente un taparrabo, una pequeña armadura que cubre su hombro derecho y el corazón, en su espalda carga una gran botella y un shuriken gigante (shuriken son armas arrojadizas en forma de estrellas)

Las dos creaturas empiezan a comer sin decir nada, agarran el tazón por ambos lados y absorben el caldo rápidamente, cuando terminan, dejan salir un profundo y relajado suspiro de alivio de color rojo, la criatura verde, coloca el tazón sobre la mesa en la que estaba antes de tomarlo, y mira al cocinero a los ojos, dejando salir el siguiente mensaje con una voz aguda y garrasposa -Para ser tu un fracasado, esta sopa estaba bastante bien, déjame felicitarte Naji- entonces el otro sujeto, el mapache coloca su tazón también en la superficie, y voltea a ver a Naji con ojos penetrantes y serios, su voz a diferencia es grave y melodiosa -He tomado mejores cosas de un charco-. A todo esto Naji se le queda viendo la cara a el mapache, inclinándose hasta ponerse casi en frente de el y con una cara seria y cínica le dice - Sandsuke, tu eres un perro travesti, a mi ¿que me importa lo que pienses?- en respuesta a esto Sandsuke solamente se da la vuelta dándole la espalda a Naji.

-Jeje, no te pongas sentimental perro travesti, en algún momento el fracasado ese te tenia que insultar de vuelta, además, tus poderes travestis son muy útiles- dijo la criatura verde riendo a todo dar, Sandsuke sin darse vuelta, solamente acomoda un poco la cabeza para decirle a la criatura verde –Al menos yo no me la paso comiendo pepinos, Kapman-. Antes de que Kapman pudiera responder cualquier cosa, Naji saca un mapa y lo extiende sobre la superficie en la que comieron, tirando los tazones al suelo, estos rebotaban porque eran de "plastista" (material solidó de consistencia resistente pero débil al fuego) cuando el mapa estaba extendido, coloca un salero en el dibujo de lo que parece ser una ciudad o reino, con 5 paredes que rodean una gran torre, todo esto se ve en el dibujo cartográfico del mapa.

Inclinado hacia donde estan Kapman y Sandsuke y manteniendo la mano sobre el salero les hace saber que ese lugar será su próximo destino -iremos a ese reino, dicen que es el lugar con mejores ingredientes de todo este continente, seria muy bueno si compro algo para preparar y quien sabe, si el negocio esta bueno nos podremos quedar allá- Kapman y Sandsuke se miran el uno al otro y luego voltean a ver a Naji y los dos como en un coro le comentan a Naji que donde sea que el vaya será el mismo mal cocinero, debil y sin sex appeal -Serás siempre una mierda, estés aquí, en el otro continente o en un lugar donde solo vivan mujeres ciegas-

Naji sin prestar atención al comentario, enrolla el mapa, se da la vuelta y lo pega con unas tachuelas a el techo de su cocina móvil, moviendo dos palancas, los banquillos y la superficie para comer se recogen dentro del artefacto de madera, dejando a Kapman y Sandsuke de pie frente al restaurante andante, luego Naji asoma su cabeza por la ventanilla de servicio diciéndole a los dos sujetos -¡Trépense rápido que le añadí un nuevo aditamento a solomina!- (nombre con el que bautizo a el vehículo-restaurante-cocina). Los dos sujetos despreocupadamente caminan hacia el restaurante, saltan hasta quedar en el techo del artefacto, con este movimiento uno de los pies de Sandsuke quedo incrustado en la madera del techo del restaurante, no le dio mucha importancia, ya que parecía que nadie lo había notado.

-El viento es perfecto, el clima esta a nuestro favor tripulación- decía Naji mientras piloteaba a Solomina a través de las arenas del desierto, arenas que casi asemejaban a las olas de un océano de avena, en el techo del restaurante-auto-barco, estaba Kapman usando un telescopio para ver cosas a lo lejos, algo pareció sorprenderlo, guardo lentamente el telescopio en un bolsillo de sus ropas, bajo hasta donde estaba Naji piloteando, se coloca justo al frente de el y le dice con una cara de preocupación, azul por los nervios y sudando frio –Amazonas alfrente, un campamento enorme!!-

-Arrojen el ancla- grita Naji con todas sus fuerzas, como si le estuviera hablando a una tripulación de 50 marineros, pero sin darle tiempo de decir nada mas, Sandsuke dice en voz seria y relajada – No tenemos ancla, esto no es un barco, es un restaurante- después de escuchar esta afirmación, Naji voltea la cabeza para ver a Kapman, toma una cuerda, la amarra alrededor de Kapman rapidamente y lo arroja por "la borda" de Solomina, Kapman cae en la arena y queda clavado, haciendo que el restaurante empieza a reducir la velocidad ,pero por motivo de la velocidad que llevaba no se detiene inmediatamente, sino que continua rodando por unos metros mas, arrastrando al pobre Kapman a través de la arena.

Solomina finalmente se detuvo, delicadamente y sin ningún problema, sin ningún problema, pero en el centro del campamento de las Amazonas, no solo en el centro, sino justo al frente de un grupo de 5 amazonas, con lanzas y armaduras rojas, dos de ellas con piel morena y pelo amarillo y las otras 3 con apariencia asiática, todas presentan una musculatura dura impecable, tanto que si no fuera porque yo soy el narrador y cree esto, diría que son hombres Naji rápidamente se agacho y se escondió dentro de una gaveta de solomina, nervioso y sudando frió solamente podía pensar en las cosas horribles que le harían esas mujeres –Dios santo, no quiero morir aquí, pero esas maniáticas fanáticas guerrero-religiosas agarran a los vírgenes como yo, le cortan las orejas le cosen la boca y le llenan sus orificios de hormigas carnívoras- mientras pensaba en todo esto por su mente miraba alrededor de el tratando de buscar algo que lo ayudara, un arma una poción algo lo que fuera pero en el fondo el sabia que nada lo ayudaría, son decenas de amazonas en cada campamento el no podría hacer nada.

Las cinco amazonas rodeaban el restaurante portátil mirando por todos buscando a alguien, pero el único que estaba allí era Naji, escondido en una gaveta, en el techo de solomina solo había un agujero y al final de la cuerda había un pepino amarrado, entonces una de las amazonas morenas con cabello rubio hizo una señal con las manos, a lo que las demás usaron sus lanzas para picar a solomina por diferentes lados, clavaban una y otra vez las puntas de sus lanzas en diferentes lugares, mientras perforaban una de las cosas mas apreciadas de Naji, echaban un vistazo por los agujeros, buscando si había algún cadáver o animal retorciéndose en ellos, después de diez minutos picando y espiando la misma amazona morena levanta la mano derecha y mirándola a todas de reojo les dice firmemente con voz gruesa –Allí no hay nada, ya esta anocheciendo, mañana lo desarmaremos para llevar la madera al deposito- a esto las otra 5 mujeres se pusieron firmes, posicionando las lanzas al lado de ellas, sosteniéndolas con la mano y dijeron a una sola voz –Si Señora!!- entonces todas caminaron el línea recta detrás de la que parecía ser la líder, la amazona morena de cabello rubio, hacia una de las tiendas de campaña, dejando a Solomina llena de agujeros y en un silencio sepulcral.

-Hora de comer- sonaba una voz tranquila y calida que llamaba a Naji dentro de su inconciencia, regresando lentamente a la vida, tomándose su tiempo para abrir los ojos y enfocar la vista, cuando al fin logra poner sus ojos en funcionamiento adecuado, pudo percibir a una joven de piel canela y cabello corto de tonalidad negra, cargando una charola que sostenía un baso y un plato de arroz al curry. Sin decir nada Naji miro a su alrededor, tratando de hacerse una idea de donde se encuentra, obviamente era una tienda de campaña con varios muebles y estantes que contenían frascos con diferentes símbolos y bastantes equipos de enfermería, sin mucha decoración, parecía que el dueño de la tienda prefería la eficacia que la belleza.

La joven se acerco hasta donde Naji estaba acostado, acomodo una pequeña silla en forma de banco y delicadamente tomo asiento, cuidando que nada de la charola se moviera, su mirada reflejaba una paz y nobleza que Naji no conocía en una amazona. La pequeña amazona volvió a decirle algo a Naji, abriendo sus gruesos labios y mientras con una cuchara tomaba un poco de arroz el cual bañaba en el curry –¿Como has estado? Te prepare arroz al curry, déjame ayudarte a comerlo- Naji no podia creer lo que pasaba, nadie se había preocupado por el desde que murió su padre cuando el era un niño.

-Estoy bien, gracias por todo- expreso nerviosamente Naji mientras abría la boca para recibir la cucharada de arroz chorreante en curry que le facilitaba la joven amazona. Un poco de curry se derramo sobre Naji, cuando sus ojos persiguieron la gota de curry pudo notar que todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por firmes vendajes -Gracias por todo- volvió a repetir Naji mientras veía los vendajes, La enfermera de Naji lo ve sonriendo y solamente vuelve a tomar otro poco de arroz.

-No hay problema, solamente no hagas mucho ruido- cuando termina de hablar posiciona la cuchara cerca de la boca del vendado Naji, el que estira el cuello para poder tomar otro bocado. Aun con la boca llena Naji le pregunta a la amazona porque no puede hacer ruido y la respuesta no sorprendió mucho a Naji, resultaba ser que la amazona secretamente se dedicaba a la enfermería y si alguien se enteraba no solo la castigarían a ella, sino que matarían a Naji por haber recibido ayuda de una amazona libre.

Después de haber terminado de alimentar a su ilegal paciente, la amazona enfermera sale de la habitación, cuando sale se escucha un ruido como de muebles moviéndose, a todo esto Naji solamente se queda allí agradeciendo su suerte y lentamente empieza a quedarse dormido.

Afuera, en una colina alejada de el campamento, estaban Kapman y Sansuke, viendo detenidamente las diferentes tiendas en el campamento amazónico, cuando Sandsuke dice fría y en tono de voz bajo –No puedo creer que se haya dejado atrapar así de fácil- Kapman solamente se queda viendo sin cambiar su semblante –¿Ya lo habrán torturado al pobre fracasado?- Kapman cambia su semblante a uno mas triste, inclusive una lagrima recorre su mejilla verde –No creí que lo quisieras ta...- Kapman interrumpe antes de que Sandsuke pueda terminar de comentar, manteniendo su mirada fija al campamento Kapman deja salir palabras que helaron la sangre de Sandsuke.

-Toda nuestra comida esta en ese restaurante del perdedor- antes de que el sujeto verde terminara de hablar, Sandsuke estaba corriendo en dirección a el campamento, bajando por la colina de arena, Coria aerodinámicamente, con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante y con los brazos firmes apuntando hacia el lado contrario a donde el corría, casi como si fuera un avión. Kapman se queda viendo a el mapache que corría hacia el campamento por un momento, posiciona su brazo derecho por detrás de su espalda, agarrando fuertemente su shuriken gigante, empieza a correr tras Sandsuke con una posición parecida.

Estruendos y temblores producen que Naji salga de su sueño de manera drástica, antes de darse cuenta, se encuentra el sentado de manera erguida en la cama, mira hacia los lados en búsqueda de una respuesta a lo que provoco que se despertara. Los estruendos y temblores continúan aderezados con una pizca de gritos femeninos y golpes metálicos, talvez producido por la navaja de una espada al golpear roca o algo parecido, con las pocas fuerzas que tiene, Naji consigue ponerse de pie usando cada uno de los muebles del cuarto como apoyo hasta poder posicionarse en la entrada de la tienda, al escuchar que los gritos y temblores son mas fuertes, no lo piensa dos veces y usando una muleta que estaba cerca de la cama, desgarra la tela que servia de puerta, arena y polvo se escabullen dentro de la tienda después que la puerta esta abierta.

Un gigante monstruo, compuesto por tres partes, una gran torre como torso y dos mas pequeñas como brazos, flotaba en el centro del campamento, aplastando todo a su paso con sus grandes brazos, que mas que brazos simulaban grandes moledores de ajo, o aquellas piezas de porcelana usadas para golpear hierbas y preparar medicinas. Alrededor de la gran estructura viviente se podían ver cuerpos inmóviles de amazonas tiradas en la arena, semienterradas y con sus armas rotas, pero habían dos amazonas que continuaban de pie, la morena de cabello rubio y otra de tez clara con cabello púrpura ambas empapadas de sudor y bastante agitadas.

Ambas acomodadas paralelamente frente al gigante monstruo de roca que simulaba una torre con dos como brazos, la Amazona rubia sostenía un garrote de guerra, forjado de una especie de metal, cuyo mango estaba forrado de cuero para ayudar al agarres, mientras que la Amazona de cabello púrpura sostenía un escudo afilado y una espada simple. Se preparaban para iniciar su ataque, casi tomándose su tiempo para empezar, rompiendo el silencio y la paz del momento que contrastaba con el desastre y la destrucción detrás de ellas, la Amazona de cabello púrpura, planta firmemente sus pies en la arena debajo de ella contornea su torso, dejando ver como sus músculos abdominales se flexionan por la acción, luego de estar lo mas doblada que su cuerpo le permite, como si fuera un motor de lancha suelta toda la fuerza girando en dirección contraria, con esta misma fuerza lanza el escudo, el cual empieza su viaje girando hacia el gran monstruo de piedra en una trayectoria oblicua.

El gigante monstruo de piedra, no pierde el tiempo, y de forma bastante rápida para algo de su tamaño lanza uno de sus brazos hacia la Amazona rubia, esta aprieta fuertemente el mango de su garrote de guerra, y enterrando sus pies en la arena para agregar resistencia, se acomoda de tal manera como si estuviera dispuesta a batear una bola de baseball, cuando aprieta el mango del garrote de guerra, puede verse como las venas y los músculos crecen un poco mas, pero solamente los de los brazos, también se nota que suda un poco mas de lo común, su cara refleja seriedad y enfoque al enorme torre de piedra llamada brazo del monstruo, la Amazona inclina un poco su cintura de tal manera que aleja lo mas posible el cuerpo de el lugar donde planea golpear.

Todo esto ocurre en pocos segundos, es tan rápido que el escudo aun continua su viaje, pero no es de extrañarse, una criatura tan enorme que asemeja un edificio, además de que se encuentra flotando varios pisos sobre la superficie arenosa del lugar, lo hace aun mas alto. El puño se acerca a la Amazona rubia, decidida lanza el swing directo al puño del monstruo de roca, el impacto es tal que un pedazo de piedra del puño sale disparado y golpea una de las piernas vendadas de Naji, arrojándolo al piso sentado sobre su trasero.

Ambos el puño del monstruo de roca y el garrote de batalla de la Amazona rubia se mantienen en colisión por varios segundos, la Amazona resiste la fuerza megatónica del gigante y no deja que el puño avance, pero se puede notar como sus pies enterrados en la arena empiezan a ceder y esta es lentamente empujada dejando un trazo en la arena, su cara refleja un gran esfuerzo mientras que su cuerpo empieza a expeler un calor poco natural además del sudor y las venas hinchadas de sus brazos, mordiendo su labio inferior con sus dientes y las cejas fruncidas al máximo, lanza un grito, sacando uno de los pies de la arena logra dar un rotundo paso hacia delante, para ganar impulso, el puño del gigante sigue imponiendo su fuerza, pero la Amazona con todo el poder de su bendecido cuerpo logra lanzar el swing completo, mandando el puño gigante de vuelta al gigante, golpeándolo y haciéndolo retroceder.

Mientras el gigante ha perdido su defensa, el escudo afín logra alcanzar un punto cerca de lo que seria su hombro, el escudo golpea estruendosamente la capa de roca y empieza a cortarla, como si fuera una cierra, lanzando chispas por la fricción, continua su viaje en trayectoria oblicua, hasta que logra salir de nuevo de la roca, destazando un gran pedazo de granito que unía el brazo izquierdo con el torso del monstruo, provocando que este caiga, por detrás del cuerpo del monstruo de roca gigante, el escudo comienza su viaje de regreso hacia la Amazona de cabello púrpura que lo lanzo en primer lugar, la Amazona rubia permanece inclinada un rato apoyada sobre sus rodillas con sus brazos recuperando la respiración y refrescando su cuerpo.

Mientras el brazo cercenado del monstruo se precipita sobre la arena, levantando una gran nube de esta, del torso del gigante de roca, se abren 3 agujeros, de los cuales son disparados como cañones tres bolas de metal con púas, que permanecen unidas a los agujeros por medio de cadenas, estas viajan a una velocidad asombrosa, una velocidad tan vertiginosa que fácilmente rebasan al escudo en su viaje de regreso, dirigiéndola directamente a la Amazona de cabello púrpura, casi como si el gigante de roca estuviera lanzando una venganza por su brazo perdido.

La Amazona de cabello rubio, aun estaba recuperando la respiración de su anterior extremo esfuerzo muscular, cuando levanta la mirada, para ver como las esferas con púas metálicas están por desgarrar el cuerpo de su joven aprendiz en muchos pedazos por la velocidad y el impacto, sin perder tiempo la Amazona rubia agarra el garrote con sus dos manos por el mango y se impulsa con sus potentes muslos hacia donde estaba su aprendiz.

La distancia entre las dos era bastante grande, como para que ella pudiera llegar, pero entonces rápidamente inclina la cabeza y usando sus dientes muerde una correa de cuero que tenia alrededor de su cuello, impulsando la cabeza hacia atrás la suelta, ocasionando que todo un sistema de correas y broches reaccione por toda su armadura, mientras las correas se mueven van desprendiéndose diferentes placas de la armadura, los hombros, el peto, el protector de cintura, todas las partes van cayendo, mientras ella corre sosteniendo el garrote con ambas manos, toda su armadura se desprende, menos la de sus piernas y pantorrillas.

Mientras ella corre en ayuda de su aprendiz de cabello morado, esta coloca su espada en frente de ella, en un desesperado intento por detener las esferas metálicas, todo esto ocurre en pocos segundos. La Amazona de cabello rubio, usando su pierna derecha se impulsa fuertemente saltando frente a su aprendiz, con su cuerpo expuesto, deja ver duramente tonificados abdominales y pectorales, los cuales están estampados en cicatrices a todo lo largo, apretando fuertemente el mango de su garrote, lanza un swing decidido con el cual golpea la primera de las 3 esferas encadenadas, lanzándola de regreso al monstruo, aun en el aire ya no puede usar el garrote para las que vienen, no le daría tiempo, así que usando la armadura de su pantorrilla lanza una patada, con la cual golpea la segunda de las esferas el golpe ocasiona que el protector se rompa y los pedazos salgan volando, ahora que no puede usar ni el garrote ni una pierna y aun queda una de las esferas, además con el movimiento de la patada ha quedado de espaldas al blanco, estirando por completo la pierna que le queda libre, a duras penas logra interceptar el tercero de los proyectiles, pero esta vez solo consigue detenerla y ella es lanzada lejos de la Amazona de cabello púrpura, estrellándose contra la arena.

Afín el escudo termina su viaje y la Amazona de cabello púrpura lo toma con su brazo derecha, la Amazona rubia se esta recuperando del golpe, se levanta lentamente pero bien, ver a su aprendiz completamente a salvo, con su arma en mano es suficiente para olvidarse de el endemoniado dolor que siente en su pierna. La alegría no le dura mucho, ya que en cuestión de nada y aun cuando las dos Amazonas están compartiendo la mirada una a la otra, el otro brazo gigante del monstruo de piedra cae sobre la Amazona de color púrpura, que no le dio tiempo de hacer nada, el impacto es tal que levanta una nube de arena que cubre casi todas las tiendas de campaña que están en el campamento.

La Amazona rubia se queda viendo el puño que mas que un golpe, es como si simplemente lo hubiera dejado caer sobre la pobre joven Amazona, queda inerte allí el puño, no hay ni un movimiento , solo la arena que se desplaza por el viento. La Amazona rubia se levanta tomando el garrote con una sola mano, se pone de pie de forma erguida completamente, apoyando el garrote contra el suelo como si fuera un bastón, baja la mirada y cierra los ojos, murmura unas cuantas palabras en un idioma no entendible por personas fuera de la religión de las Amazonas, luego lentamente empieza a imponer mas fuerza en el agarre del mango de su garrote, empieza a levantar la mirada lentamente mientas hace lo mismo con el garrota, hasta que este queda al lado de su cara.

Rápidamente abre los ojos, estos están llenos de lagrimas que escurren por sus mejillas, no hay pupilas en los ojos, solo venas rojas que entintan el espacio blanco en ellos, se empieza a ver vapor salir de ella, un vapor mucho mas caliente que el anterior, su piel empieza a cobrar un color rojizo y empieza a sudar, parecido a la vez anterior, pero cuando las gotas de sudor caen en el suelo, queman la arena. Levantando ambos brazos que sujetan el garrote sobre su cabeza, deja salir un grito de dolor e ira que recorre todo el campamento y rompiendo el silencio que en este perduraba después de que el puño cayera sobre la Amazona de cabello púrpura.

Es un grito duradero, mientras ella grita, cada vena de su cuerpo se inflama y cada músculo se tensa, en esta tensión el tamaño de todos sus músculos incrementan a mas del 30 de su tamaño normal, entonces como un trueno, golpea con toda su fuerza el garrote contra el suelo entre sus piernas, el impacto aleja toda la arena que estaba cerca de sus pies, dejando solamente un circulo de roca, el impacto destruye las tiendas de campaña que están cerca y lanza a Naji contra unas cajas de clavos que se rompen y caen sobre el. El impacto del garrote contra el suelo proyecta a la Amazona de rubia como un misil hacia el gigante de roca, se puede ver como deja una estela blanca de vapor en su viaje.

En la parte superior del gigante de roca, hay una mascara de zorro incrustada, esta abre su boca que activa un circulo arcano de color rojo brillante del cual son disparados 3 bolas de fuego hacia el misil humano que es la Amazona ahora mismo. La Amazona posiciona el garrote delante de ella, de tal forma que la punta sea la parte mas dura del garrote y el final sean sus pies, asemejando, ahora si, un misil, las bolas de fuego se vuelven vapor al contacto con la piel de la Amazona rubia, sin nada que la detenga impacta la mascara de zorro que estaba incrustada en el gigante, haciendo que se desquebraje y de esta misma forma, se desquebraja el resto de las partes del gigante de piedra, que ya no es mas que un montón de rocas desmoronándose.

La Amazona empieza su viaje al suelo, junto con los pedazos de granito que caen junto a ella, después de tanta acción y aunque están cayendo pedazos gigantes de piedra por todo el campamento, La Amazona cae en paz, su cuerpo ya ha recuperado su temperatura normal, sus músculos son normales una vez mas y las lagrimas de sus ojos se han secado, ahora podrá descansar junto a su aprendiz en aquella cuidad donde van todas las Amazonas a reposar la caída de la Amazona siente como cae lentamente y esta envuelta en un aura verde clara, ¿será efecto de su estado cercano a la muerte?

Mientras tanto Naji logra levantarse usando un pedazo de caja rota como muleta y resume su marcha hasta su amado restaurante carreta, que siempre estuvo en medio de la batalla con el gigante de piedra, ahora ve como amenazantemente caen rocas alrededor de el, en su mente solo pasa la idea de que si su restaurante es destruido, espera que sea con el dentro, cojeando y con mucha dificultad, cubierto de vendas, avanza por la arena, pasa por al lado del puño gigante que aplasto a la Amazona de cabello púrpura mirando hacia arriba, para lentamente tratar de evadir las rocas que caen estruendosamente, paso con paso puede ver su amado restaurante un poco mas cerca una sonrisa embarga su rostro.

-POW! CRACK!!- algo cae sobre Naji, enterrándolo en la arena y haciendo que todos los huesos de su cuerpo crujan como una nuez en boca de esos soldaditos que rompen nueces. La Amazona rubia cayo encima de Naji, allí queda ella sobre el por unos minutos, cuando afín logra abrir los ojos, usa su brazo izquierdo para poder levantarse, apoyándolo sobre la cabeza de Naji que provoca que esta se entierre mas en la arena, cabe destacar que la Amazona es 2 veces la altura de Naji, razón de "peso" para que Naji volviera a caer inconsciente.

La desnuda Amazona camina sobre la arena hasta donde se encuentra el puño gigante que aplasto a su aprendiz, esta se detiene al frente de el, mirando hacia el cielo dejando salir una sola lagrima por su ojo izquierdo que recorre su mejilla y cae sobre unas hojas verdes que se encuentran en el suelo alrededor del puño gigante. La Amazona se arrodilla sobre las hojas y empieza a llorar desconsoladamente apretando la arena debajo de ella -Ella era solamente una niña, porque no la deje huir, que clase de tutora soy si pierdo a un aprendiz tan joven, que no daría por ser yo la que yace debajo de esta piedra.

En el horizonte delante del anaranjado sol del atardecer se acerca una silueta, con cada paso se hace menos degradada por la luz, es una figura que viste un casco desquebrajado del cual se escapan mechones púrpuras, con la mitad de un escudo en la mano derecha y solamente el mango de una espada en la otra, se acerca hasta quedar al frente de la Amazona rubia, mientras que esta aun esta mirando al suelo y apretando la arena, puede ver los pies de la persona que esta delante de ella. La mujer que apareció del horizonte deja caer la mitad del escudo y la espada frente a la arrodillada Amazona rubia.

Inclinándose hacia la Amazona arrodillada la joven de cabello púrpura acaricia su cabello rubio, bajando por su mejilla, limpiando las lagrimas, recorriendo el resto de su cicatrizado rostro, bajando por los labios, delicadamente hasta sostener su quijada, la joven de cabello púrpura levanta dulcemente la quijada de la Amazona arrodillada para tener contacto ojo a ojo entre las dos, entonces la joven le dice a la Amazona arrodillada que ahora la ve a los ojos -No llore por mi Maestra, sigo a su lado-.

Sin decir una palabra la Amazona rubia se levanta y le da un fuerte abrazo a la joven de cabello púrpura, entre lagrimas y hablándole sobre su cabeza le dice –perdóname por ponerte en peligro, Mirielle, no merezco ser la tutora de alguien como tu-, Mirielle solamente se queda junto a ella y le dice en voz baja -No se disculpe señora Oriette el amor que siente usted por mi debió haber sido lo que me hizo regresar.

Oriette deja de abrazar a Mirielle y seca sus lagrimas, da un paso atrás alejándose un poco de su Mirielle y con una cara seria le expresa -Muy buen trabajo aprendiz, el valor que presentaste durante la situación de presión y la firmeza de no retroceder inclusive ante el peligro inminente te ha hecho ascender de aprendiz a guardiana de el campamento- se da la vuelta dándole la espalda a Mirielle y vuelve a hablar refiriéndose a ella -Ahora solo queda contabilizar las bajas y empezar las reparaciones- empieza a caminar luego que dice esto, justo hasta donde esta Naji enterrado en la arena, inclinándose con un solo brazo agarra a Naji por la espalda y lo levanta en frente de ella, con la otra mano que le queda libre Oriette le sujeta la quijada para poder hablarle de frente.

-Por favor no lo mate señora Oriette- se escucha antes de que Oriette pueda decir nada, era una voz algo chillona, como de niña, desde una de las tiendas que aun estaban de pie, se acerca corriendo una joven Amazona de piel canela y cabello negro corto vistiendo una túnica blanca sujetada a la cintura por un cinturón azul. La joven se acerca a Oriette, la joven chica a duras penas le llega a la cintura a Oriette, pero logra ponerle una mano en la espalda para remarcar su llamado de atención a la gran Amazona.

-Por favor no le haga daño, el no es una mala persona, además me ayudo con algunas cosas- Oriette voltea la mirada cuando la joven dice eso, la mira con una cara seria y algo enojada se relame sus resecos labios y en un tono grave le dice – Celes, joven y pequeña niña, no solamente violaste nuestros mandatos de no mentirle a otra hermana, sino que cuidaste a un hombre sin el consentimiento de los de mayor poder en el grupo, lo curaste, lo metiste en una de nuestras tiendas, revelándole todo nuestro mundo, el vio como paliamos y nuestras habilidades... – Celes con los ojos llorosos y cristalinos aprieta ambas manos sobre su pecho, temblando mientras Oriette le habla seriamente.

-... lo dejaste caminar libre por el campamento y gracias a eso amortiguo mi caída, aunque tuvo la mala suerte de nacer como hombre, yo como amazona le perdono la vida por salvar la mía- cuando termina de decir este relajante mensaje voltea a ver a Naji y le sonríe. Interrumpiendo la escena se acerca Mirielle también con una sonrisa en el rostro, indicándole a Oriette que no ha habido bajas en el campamento, las Amazonas solo están lastimadas, pero vivas después de todo.

-OH,. Excelente, en ese caso, esta noche celebraremos, celebraremos, la victoria, celebraremos el granito que hemos obtenido para nuestras armaduras y celebraremos que este pequeño peludo ha hecho valer su vida. Oriette acerca su cara a la de Naji y le pregunta su nombre, a lo que Naji aun sin saber bien lo que le ocurre le responde, Oriette sonríe cuando Naji le dice su nombre, entonces ella coloca su mano libre, la que no esta sosteniendo a Naji en su cintura, voltea a ver Mirielle a Celes y a las Amazonas que se estaban recuperando de la batalla, luego vuelve a ver a Naji y le dice - Desde hoy serás conocido por las Amazonas como Naji, el colchón humano-.

Entonces las Amazonas limpiaron la zona del incidente recolectando todo el granito que pudieron del monstruo gigante y fue almacenado en una cueva en las afueras del campamento, luego encendieron una gran fogata en el centro del campamento, donde las Amazonas jóvenes empezaron a danzar al ritmo de la música del circulo de tambores Amazónico, solo tambores nada mas, tocado fuertemente y con ritmos tribales, el circulo de tambores esta conformado por 5 Amazonas de edad adulta, alrededor de 40 años, todas con la cabeza afeitada y todas de tez morena, pareciera ser que las 5 fueran hermanas gemelas, por el gran parecido, las festividades siguieron hasta que salió a relucir un tema en especifico, entre Naji y Oriette.

- Entonces esa carretilla de madera es parte de tu trabajo?- le pregunta Oriette Naji, mientras comen algunos vegetales hervidos. A todo esto Oriette ayuda a Naji a comer los vegetales ya que este esta completamente vendado y casi sin poder moverse, luego de tragar una rebana de zanahoria que estaba masticando, le responde a Oriette – Mas que mi trabajo señora Oriette, esa carretilla es una de las cosas mas importantes para mi, ella me ha protegido de la lluvia, me ha calentado en la noche y me ha transportado, realmente no se que haría sin ella- Oriette escucha todo detenidamente mientras le pone una rebanada de tomate en boca a Naji – Es muy lindo ver que puedas querer tanto algo, realmente yo pensaba que los hombres eran seres irracionales que solo pensaban en aparearse con todo lo que tenían al frente- Naji aun con un pedazos de tomate en la boca le responde a Oriette seriamente – Bueno, ustedes también son diferentes a lo que todos pensábamos, me imagino que son las circunstancias, le tenemos que agradecer su hospitalidad- Oriette lo mira de manera confundida – ¿Por qué hablas en plural?- Naji se hecha a reír disimuladamente, una risa algo falsa – Descuide, es que me refería a mi y la carretilla- le responde Naji.

Luego de un rato, después de terminar con lo que estaban comiendo ella y Naji, se levanta y agarrando a Naji por la espalda, lo ayuda a levantarse, de una manera algo ruda, casi como si Naji fuera una marioneta. Le habla a Naji de frente mientras le comunica lo siguiente – Nosotras las Amazonas te daremos un pequeño regalo- después de terminar de decir la ultima palabra, apretando sus carnosos labios deja salir un poderoso silbido que resuena en todo el campamento, inclusive superando el sonido de los tambores.

De una de las tiendas de campaña, para ser especifico una con un letrero en la parte exterior con un martillo y un clavo dibujado, se escucha ruido de metal y madera chocándose, en respuesta al silbido de Oriette. De la entrada de la tienda aparecen corriendo tres niñas pequeñas, como de 10 años cada una, que se posicionan una al lado de la otra en fila frente a Oriette, en posición firme las tres dicen en coro –Señor, Señora, Señor!!-

Las tres niñas una al lado de la otra esperaban las ordenes de Oriette, quien parecía tener un gran poder sobre ellas, las tres niñas eran bastante diferentes, la primera tenia el cabello negro y lacio aunque lo llevaba corto, la segunda presentaba un cabello enrulado y chocolate mientras que la ultima usaba una cola que le llegaba hasta la cintura, el tono de su cabello era amarillo, la primera era asiática, la segunda morena y la tercera caucásica, todas vestían ropas parecidas, botas de cuero gruesas, pantalones cortos con muchos bolsillos y un cinturón de cuero que les cubrían sus pezones, estas correas también cumplían la función de sostener lo que traían en la espalda, la primera cargaba una sierra colosal en la espalda, la segunda un martillo y la ultima un montón de tablas.

Oriette, señalando hacia el restaurante carreta de Naji, le grita a las tres niñas – Necesito que reparen esa cosa y la dejen trabajando perfectamente o mejor!!- Naji se queda viéndola a ella, luego lentamente voltea a ver a su carreta restaurante y regresa la mirada hacia Oriette que aun esta señalando al restaurante, luego deja salir en un volumen de voz muy bajo – ¿esa cosa?-.

Después de la orden de Oriette, las tres niñas corren en fila, posicionándose la asiática afrente y las otras dos detrás del restaurante, mientras la primera jalaba, las otras dos empujaban se fueron rápido, dejando un rastro de polvo, levantado por sus rápidos pies vestidos en botas mucho mas grandes de lo que deberían ser. Las tres entran a su tienda de campaña con la carreta de Naji, luego de esto cierran la puerta, sale una mano y coloca un letrero, luego en cuestión de segundos se empieza a escuchar sonidos de cierras, martillos y pisadas.

Oriette se queda viendo como las tres niñas entran a la tienda de campaña, luego se voltea a ver a Naji, aun con la cara seria tras dar la orden, pero gradualmente cambia a una sonrisa, con su grande y fuerte brazo agarra a Naji de la cabeza, de tal manera que la cara de Oriette queda al frente de la de Naji – De cerca no dañas tanto los ojos- le dice Oriette en todo jovial. Naji con todos los huesos rotos y vendados aun, del accidente que tuvo con Oriette solo puede expresar una mueca.

-Creo que me divertiré contigo- le dice Oriette a Naji y de un solo movimiento de su brazo se coloca a Naji en el hombro como si fuera un saco de papas, en el momento que esto sucede, levemente se escuchan algunos huesos tronando en la poca estable estructura ósea del poco saludable personaje principal. Mientras Oriette camina al centro del campamento donde arde la gran hoguera alrededor de la cual están todas las amazonas charlando y comiendo, con la mano que tiene libre saca un sucio y sudado vendaje que tenia fuertemente guardado entre sus senos y rápidamente se lo coloca a Naji en los ojos, amarándolo en su nuca con un ágil movimiento de dedos –Lo siento, pero las celebraciones de Las Amazonas es un secreto que ni siquiera tu puedes ver-.

Y durante esa noche o al menos lo que quedaba de ella, Naji casi como una marioneta por su limitada movilidad, provocada por la cantidad de huesos rotos y vendajes que tenía en todas las extremidades de su maltratado cuerpo. Comió, bebió y hasta bailo con casi todas Las Amazonas del campamento, o para decirlo de manera mas acertada, ellas bailaron con el, porque por la cantidad de bebidas fermentadas que había consumido el joven Naji, a menos de la mitad de las festividades ya estaba demasiado ebrio para controlar su ser, todo siguió hasta que el sol se levanto por el horizonte.

El astro rey se levanto por el mismo horizonte del que Mirielle regreso caminando, acariciando las ruinas del gigante destruido logro darle por así decirlo una bofetada a el arruinado Naji, quien no solo estaba todo lastimado, sino ahora ebrio, al abrir los ojos por el molesto sol que golpeaba sus ojos insistentemente, lo primero que sintió fue la poco piadosa resaca, ganada por la jerga que confronto esa noche. Tras ver a su alrededor un paraje casi profano, Amazonas tiradas una encima de las otras apiladas, sudadas e inconcientes, algunas sin ropa, otras inclusive enterradas en la arena, en posiciones que explicarlas pondrían este libro en otro genero y rango de edad.

Un poco mas sano, Naji era capaz de caminar torpemente, pero caminar al fin y al cabo entre los cuerpos apilados de las Amazonas, procurando no tocarlas para no provocar nada de que arrepentirse solo manteniendo en su mente el muy recurrente pensamiento de – ¿Qué habré hecho anoche?- Mientras continua viajando entre las inconcientes Amazonas hasta lograr ver la tienda en donde entraron las 3 niñas con su carreta y en un volumen de voz casi susurrante menciono – Vamos a chequear como van esas remodelaciones- se acerca y entra en la tienda tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, lo que es difícil cuando el suelo esta todo lleno de restos de comida que crujen al caminar sobre ellos.

Al entrar a la tienda que también servia de taller, Naji logra divisar rápidamente a las tres niñas, aunque se veía muy grande por fuera, en su interior había tantas cosas que el espacio se reducía a más de la mitad de su tamaño. En una esquina, tomando un te en una tasa de porcelana con las piernas cruzadas, una posición bastante elegante y refinada, contrastando por completo con la imagen física de la niña asiática de cabello negro, corto y lacio la cual tenia ojos cansados, piel brillante por el sudor, manchas de aceite por todo el cuerpo y un olor a sudor añejado de toda la noche.

Mientras tanto las otras dos niñas estaban puliendo la carreta-restaurante de Naji, cuando Naji las ve y ven lo que están puliendo, se olvida de que esta lastimado y vendado y corre hasta al lado de la niña de cabello largo en cola le agarra el hombro y casi sin poder hablar por la emoción le pregunta - e, e,e,e,e esa es mi carreta?- con una sonrisa pulida en su rostro. La niña con movimientos lentos se voltea a ver a Naji a la cara con ojos llenos de lagañas le dice al emocionado protagonista - Si lo es joven vendado- entonces una sola lagrima sale del ojo derecho de Naji y se escurre por su mejilla, a lo que Naji le responde a la niña - No se si es por felicidad o por ese aliento que podría quemar mis cejas que emana de tu pequeña boca, pero no lo puedo creer-

Naji empezó a correr alrededor de su carreta-restaurante como un colegial deteniéndose cada cierto tiempo para hablar, primero diciendo - No puede ser, arreglaron el hueco en el techo- y empieza a correr de nuevo para detenerse y arrodillarse al ras de las ruedas – Oh, Oh, esas ruedas son geniales, deben tener tracción- y de una vez sin ponerse de pie, empieza a acariciar la moldura alrededor de las ruedas - y le pintaron llamas, es el toque perfecto-. De manera rápida y sin perder tiempo en movimiento pocos útiles, la niña asiática de cabello corto se levanta, poniendo la tasa de te en una charola cerca de donde estaba sentada, y con las manos en su espalda camina hasta el lado de Naji y sin voltearlo a ver le dice con tono de voz serio – Eso no es lo único que le hemos hecho a su vehiculo joven…- Naji iba a preguntarle pero ella no se detuvo y siguió hablando – Le hemos colocado un motor mucho mas eficiente que el cohete que usaba antes para impulsarse, en realidad no se como continua vivo usted, eso era una trampa de muerte, pero igual…- sin cambiar el semblante de su rostro - le colocamos un motor que funciona con aceite vegetal, como cocinero que dice ser, me imagino que será muy fácil para usted conseguirlo, ahora su vehiculo funcionara mejor y no tendrá que temer por su vida.

El confundido joven se queda viendo a la niña a los ojos sin responder, cuando la niña morena de cabello enrulado se acerca a Naji por detrás y le dice al oído - Eso es algo bueno señor- entonces Naji sonríe y se pone de pie entonces con sus brazos extendidos abraza a las 3 niñas de un solo agarre y le da un besito a cada una en la frente - Muchas gracias por todo realmente han hecho algo muy lindo por mi, si algún día regreso, les preparare una súper comida condimentada- La niña asiática de cabello negro cae dormida, la del cabello largo en cola permanece de pie pero sin responder, mientras que la de cabello enrulado plasma una sonrisa en su engrasado rostro.

Empujando su carreta Naji sale de la tienda despidiéndose de las tres niñas con su mano izquierda, aunque la única niña que le responde la despedida es la morenita de cabello enrulado, ya que las otras dos están dormidas en unas sillas. Naji decide abandonar el campamento en silencio sin despedirse de nadie, no es bueno para decir adiós, así que maniobra su carreta por el camino que se encuentre mas libre de Amazonas durmientes, hasta ir mas allá de la fogata gigante del centro del campamento que ahora solo es un montón de leños humeantes ya dejando el campamento atrás, estando mas allá de los restos del gigante de roca que era casi como un limite de las fronteras del campamento.

-Detente allí joven colchón- se escucho resonar en el silencio paraje que era el campamento a esa hora de la mañana, Naji se detiene y voltea a ver, desde el centro del mismo se acercaba Oriette junto a Celes, caminando una al lado de la otra, Oriette vistiendo un traje amarillo y holgado, muy diferente a lo que solía usar que eran las armaduras y Celes vestía un uniforme de enfermera con una cruz roja en el pecho y un gorrito blanco. El par de Amazonas alcanzó al marchante Naji.

-¿A donde creías que ibas, sin despedirte de nosotras?, recuerda que todavía podemos meterte hormigas carnívoras en todos tus agujeros y coserlos- Naji solo se queda viéndola y sonríe algo inseguro y para su suerte, Celes interrumpe para aclarar que es solo una broma de Oriette. Oriette se podía ver cargando una gran bolsa de color crema, mientras que Celes llevaba en sus pequeñas manos dos cajas de madera, una larga y la otra cúbica, con pergaminos adheridos a ella. -Queríamos darte algunas cosas para que nos recordaras-, dice Oriette mientras arroja la bolsa crema en la carreta de Naji, Celes se acerca a Naji para explicarle que esa bolsa contiene toda una variedad de vegetales sembrados y cosechados por las Amazonas artesanas del campamento.

Naji mira la bolsa en su carreta y luego gira su cuello para ver a las dos mujeres de frente, asiente con la cabeza y les dice - Muchas gracias por todo, realmente…- antes de que Naji pueda terminar de hablar, Oriette le cierra los labios con dos de sus grandes dedos, para darle oportunidad a Celes de entregarle a Naji las dos pequeñas cajas que sostenía en sus delicadas y blancas manos. Celes coloca ambas cajas en las manos de Naji esperando hasta que este apriete las cajas para que no se caigan, El sorprendido joven aun con los labios prensados por los fuertes y gruesos dedos de Oriette, mira sus manos, inspeccionando las dos cajas, hasta que Oriette aligera la presión en sus labios.

No habla Naji cuando sus labios son liberados, sino que se queda esperando por lo que le dirán y casi como si estuviera escrito Oriette deja salir su gruesa voz explicándole a Naji que una de esas cajas contiene especias amazónicas, mientras que la otra solo deberá ser abierta si Naji esta pasando por un peligro muy grande y necesita ayuda de emergencia. Luego de escuchar esto Naji les agradece mucho todo lo que hicieron por el, además de darle tantas cosas, cuando Naji termina de hablar, Oriette lo toma por la cintura, lo levanta en el aire y lo aprieta en un abrazo que provoca varios crujidos en la cintura de el joven presionado, Celes solamente se queda viendo hasta que Oriette lo coloca de nuevo en el suelo, para estrecharle las manos y despedirse, finalmente Naji se da la vuelta, toma su carreta y sigue su camino en el desierto, abandonando en campamento y entrando a lo que se ve como un bosque oscuro.

**Final del Capitulo 1**

Bitácora de Naji El Cocinero

-Empezamos nuestro viaje hacia El Reino Gaurmeto.

-Por una falla de cálculo, terminamos en el campamento de Amazonas.

-Una joven Amazona me ayudo y curo.

-Esa tarde sufrimos el ataque de un gigante de roca.

-Todo termino bien y celebramos toda la noche

-Obtuve una versión actualizada de Solomina, la cual ¡esta genial!

-Obtuve vegetales Amazónicos, Especias y una caja misteriosa

-Por alguna razón Kapman y Sandsuke se separaron de mí

-Me dirijo a un bosque, es de noche y tengo un miedo, quisiera que Sansuke y Kapman estuvieran aquí.

**_Capitulo 2_**

**_Reunión familiar, remanentes mapaches_**

Eran entrando las 7 de la noche en lo que son los últimos metros de desierto que quedaban bajo los pies de Naji quien se encontraba jalando lo que es su nueva y brillante Solomina, la carreta-restaurante y ahora súper vehiculo, la cual a diferencia de lo que solía ser, ahora sus ruedas viajas silenciosamente sobre la arena, debido a su reciente capa de aceite en cada uno de los engranes y embragues que la hacen funcionar, realmente un genial trabajo por parte de las jóvenes Amazonas.

Naji caminaba, acercándose cada vez mas al bosque, un oscuro bosque para ser precisos, espeso con árboles no muy altos, pero bastante coposos, con troncos intrincadamente colocados uno al lado del otro, haciendo casi imposible maniobrar en el. Cuando Naji pone el primer pie dentro del bosque, adentro de Solomina ocurren dos explosiones de humo blanco, con el sonido de "Poof" Naji gira su cabeza en dirección a la pequeña cocina de solomina, viendo a Kapman y Sandsuke sentados en unas pequeñas sillas como de cantina que se encontraban allí.

-¡Ohhhhh que lindo, creí que habían muerto y sus almas habían sido poseídas dentro de armas, las cuales cambiaban de forma cuando estaban en ellas y le daban poderes geniales a un mocosos preadolescentes!!- el anfibio verde y el mapache se quedan viendo uno al otro, luego voltean a ver a Naji y en coro le gritan – ¡Como demonios se te ocurren esas cosas?!- Naji se queda viéndolos, voltea sus corneas hacia arriba pensando y los vuelve a ver para responder - No se, pero pensándolo bien, es una idea completamente imposible, que de ninguna manera podrá ser un comic y luego una serie de televisión- Kapman y Sandsuke asienten con la cabeza y sus ojos cerrados.

Naji no deja de caminar en lo que se lleva a cabo toda esta acción, al ir caminando y viendo hacia atrás, sin notarlo se atrapa el mismo en una trampa de árboles, los cuales le bloquean el paso por completo dejándolo parqueado en una cerca de árboles. Naji mira a su alrededor, luego sube su mirada para ver la cima de los árboles y al final lentamente voltea a ver a Kapman y Sandsuke con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, aun con la sonrisa escupe el siguiente comentario - Creo que estamos atrapados- sin decir nada Kapman le tira un televisor en la cara a Naji, el televisor rebota en la raramente dura cabeza de Naji y explota en el fondo al impactar el suelo, mientras que Naji permanece con la sonrisa en el rostro aboyado por el proyectil televisivo.

-Bueno, ya que estamos aquí atrapados y es tan tarde, que les parece ¿si comemos algo?- Tras escuchar la proposición de Naji, Sandsuke mete una de sus manos dentro de su gabardina, para sacar un frasco de tamaño mediano y color verde y lo coloca en frente de el y Kapman, en la parte de solomina especialmente diseñada para que los comensales puedan disfrutar lo que Naji les prepare. -¿Qué es eso?- Dice Naji, apuntando a el frasco con su dedo meñique, Sandsuke le responde fríamente - Es medicina para el estomago- Naji cortantemente exclama mientras les da la espalda - ¡Perro de mierda!- y empieza a buscar diferentes instrumentos de cocina de diferentes gavetas en la cocina de Solomina.

Del techo desprende una espátula y un cuchillo, los cuales estaban adheridos a este por medio de un magneto colocado en el techo de madera de la cocina, sobra decir que los instrumentos son de metal, de diferentes gavetas el cocinero descubre toda clase de ollas y platos, mientras que de gavetas superiores saca diferentes frascos de colores varios. Naji continuo preparándose para cocinar sin decirle nada a sus místicos compañeros de viaje, los cuales se encontraban hablando el voz baja un tema que no podrían jamás permitirle a Naji escuchar - Naji ya no es el fracasado que siempre le hemos hecho creer que es, solo mira como sobrevivió no solo a Las Amazonas, sino a un ataque de esa porquería de monstruo que los invadió y para colmo de males, se gano la amistad de esas mujeres grotescas- Sandsuke solamente se queda escuchando y moviendo la cabeza como un péndulo de arriba hacia abajo.

Kapman coloca una hoja de árbol de tonalidad amarilla sobre la mesa, la cual tras una explosión de humo blanco se convierte en una burbuja con el dibujo de un mapache de un lado y el de un zorro color amarillo del otro, en el centro de la burbuja hay una flecha que se encuentra apuntando hacia el zorro amarillo. En su todo de voz bajo y carrasposo le comunica a Kapman que algo no muy bueno esta sucediendo con el balance entre la población de mapaches y zorros, Kapman aplasta la burbuja con la mano regresándola a su estado de hoja amarillenta - No te preocupes tanto, tu hermana esta bien, ¿se te olvida la conexión espiritual que me obligaste a hacer con ella?

-Gracias- dice Sandsuke sin siquiera voltear a ver a Kapman y déjenme explicar lo épico del momento, no se si saben, pero Sandsuke y Kapman, aunque se puede decir que son amigos, no lo expresan por algún sentimiento tonto en su interior y estas clases de conversaciones y expresiones son muy poco frecuentes entre ellos. Dos platos se deslizan enfrente del mapache y el anfibio, uno con arroz cubierto de vegetales en curry y la otra igual pero con pequeños trozos cúbicos de pepino sobre el arroz en su propio jugo – ¡Disfruten mis poco comunes amiguitos!- Le dice Naji con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Felicidades, esta vez la comida no le abrió un hueco al plato, cocinerita- le dice Kapman a Naji mientras con su mano palmeada recoge el plato y lo acerca a su cuerpo, Sandsuke sin decir nada hace lo mismo y al mismo tiempo ambos le dan una probada a su respectivo plato usando cucharas de cobre. Al empujar las cucharadas en sus bocas, ambos sueltan las cucharas bruscamente, mientras dejan correr lagrimas varoniles por sus rostros, una luz celestial ilumina sus cabezas - Este plato, este plato…- Naji se apoya en sus manos para acercarse a el par de comensales en expectativa por la respuesta - este plato, es, es no lo puedo creer…- las cejas de Naji se incrementan 3 veces su tamaño, casi como si fueran brazos saliendo de su cara y sus cuernas se dilatan por la emoción - no puedo creer que no la vomitamos - las cejas de Naji se caen y sus ojos se vuelven muy pequeños, mientras un cubo amarillo con un signo de interrogación se precipita sobre su cabeza, dejándolo enterrado en el suelo de Solomina.

El agradable olor de los vegetales hervidos en salsa de Naji, se logran filtrar entre los intrincados árboles que los tenían atrapados, mientras que el trío se ponen a discutir sobre que manera de tragar comida es mejor para no vomitar, una sombría figura se mueve entre los árboles, asechando al grupo de viajeros poco experimentados en los finos artes de no hacer ruido cuando estas en un lugar oscuro, lúgubre y lleno de peligros con animales cuyas bocas miden 3 veces el tamaño de un humano corriente. La figura utiliza los árboles como apoyo, mientras que de su boca chorrean tiras de saliva las cuales caen a sus pies, pies pequeños y de color marrón, con grandes uñas de color púrpura, mientras se acerca a el grupo, un poco mas se logra ver, revelado por la luz que emana de la lámpara en el techo de Solomina, la criatura, se abalanza sobre Sandsuke en un solo salto sorpresivo, con sus dientes preparados y garras para atacar algo.

Sandsuke sin siquiera abrir los ojos, se levanta, acomodándose fuera del camino de la criatura, la cual encaja sus garras sobre la pequeña plataforma donde descansaban los platos, y sin tomar respiro empieza a devorar los vegetales hervidos con salsa en arroz que quedaban en el plato del mapache, era una fiebre alimentaría, con sus pupilas dilatadas y chorreando cascadas de saliva mientras se empujaba el arroz por su garganta ayudada por la lengua. La criatura era una joven mapache, de la misma raza que Sandsuke, la cual solo llevaba encima pedazos de ropa ninja, algunas mallas en los brazos y lo que parecía ser un chaleco, aunque su torso inferior, tanto como piernas estaba descubierto, cabe mencionar que estos mapaches mágicos, se diferencian entre los géneros, mientras que los machos como Sandsuke son mas animales que humanos, las hembras son mas humanas que mapaches, inclusive, estas solo tienen las orejas, la representativa marca negra en los ojos, la regordeta cola y el tono de piel marrón, por lo demás su apariencia es humana.

Colocando una hoja de color rojo en la espalda de la devoradora mapache, esta se convierte en una gabardina del mismo color que la cubre, luego de esto Sandsuke le acaricia la cabeza, en medio de las orejas con una mirada piadosa en los ojos. - ¿Qué le ocurrió a ella mapache?- le pregunta Kapman mientras ve a la mapache deglutir los alimentos que ya casi se acaban del plato, Sandsuke se queda viendo a Kapman y comúnmente le responde que simplemente tiene hambre, tras escuchar esto Naji se sorprende y corre a la cocina para preparar mas comida.

-¡Que bien, una persona hambrienta, ella no dirá que la comida es mala!... aunque aun no se si habla siquiera- se dice Naji a el mismo dejando a Kapman y Sandsuke uno a cada lado de la mapache que esta lamiendo el fondo el plato, tratando de desaparecer todo rastro de lo que una vez existió en ese cubierto de porcelana. La mapache se queda viendo el plato vació y en un movimiento rápido agarra a Kapman por la cabeza y lo coloca enfrente a ella, la diferencia de tamaño es casi como la que hay entre una mujer de 21 años y un niño pequeño, la mapache empieza a oler a Kapman por todos lados inclusive por debajo de su taparrabo a lo que Kapman reacciona sonrojándose y gritándole que se detenga, que el desea ser virgen un par de años mas.

La mapache encuentra algunos pepinillos guardados en uno de los bolsillos en el cinturón de Kapman, sin perder tiempo, la mapache los toma con los dientes, rompiendo el bolsillo y tragándolos casi enteros, luego arroja a Kapman lejos, haciendo que el se estrelle contra un árbol. Voltea a ver a Sandsuke y cuando se disponía a abalanzarse sobre el, Sandsuke empieza a sacar una tira de chorizos de adentro de su manga, la mapache empieza a comerlos de uno en uno, mientras esta sigue saliendo de la manga del mapache - ¡Apúrate Naji, no podré detenerla mucho tiempo!

Las manos de Naji, eran casi invisibles por la velocidad en que se movían preparando los platos, los ingredientes volaban frente a su cara, aterrizando en diferentes hoyas y sartenes, Naji empezó a arrojarle a Sandsuke todo lo que estaba listo y mejor que cualquier disciplina olímpica, con sincronización medica, Sandsuke se los ponía al frente a la mapache mientras ella casi se tragaba los platos con la comida. -¿Cuánto mas tiempo va a durar mapache? ¡Se me acaban las provisiones! Todo queda en silencio un rato, solo se escucha el sonar de el plato contra los dientes de la mapache, el sonido se torna mas despacio, finalizando en la mapache quedando sentada en el banquito, con el plato en las manos, viendo a su alrededor y sonriendo, con la barriga hinchada y la cara llena de salsa y arroz.

Kapman regresa a su banco limpiándose las hojas y el polvo de encima de su cuerpo, se sienta al lado de la mapache y le peñisca una pompa, a esto la mapache salta y voltea a ver a el apaleado anfibio. -¿Yo hice eso señor verde?- le dice tímidamente la mapache a Kapman, a esto el solamente le responde moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo, tras hacer esto la mapache se sonroja y le pide disculpas a Kapman, este solamente se sonríe y toma un pedazo de pepinillo que tenia la mapache en la frente, para comérselo.

-¿Entonces, cual es tu nombre?- empieza a interrogar Sandsuke, la mapache responde que su nombre es "Hojan" miembro del grupo espía de mapaches mágicos de el bosque a faldas del reino Gourmeto, división encargada de el análisis e inspección de las actividades sospechosas de los zorros. Cruzando sus brazos Sandsuke se sienta recostado a uno de los troncos de los árboles que los rodean –Entonces… ¿Que hacías lejos del escondite y en ese estado?- Vuelve a preguntarle Sandsuke a Hojan, permanece con los brazos cruzados mientras espera que le respondan, a todo esto Naji esta durmiendo en el suelo de la cocina, agotado por su trabajo.

Hojan, que es una joven mapache, con cuerpo de pera, a esto me refiero que es muy delgada en la parte de arriba del torso sin exageradas glándulas mamarias, pero con caderas y muslos bastantes anchos, baja la mirada a sus pequeños pies, mientras empieza a murmurar lo que ocurrió. El día anterior a que el grupo llegara al bosque, el pueblo había sido atacado por un gran grupo de soldados de el reino de Gourmeto, sin dar razones, arrestaron a todos los mapaches que estaban allí, además de acabar con la vida de el anciano sabio de ese campamento, quien intento detener a los soldado pero por alguna razón, todos los trucos que usaron los mapaches, fueron descifrados y revertidos.

Sandsuke le pregunta, como es posible que ella continué allí, si arrestaron a todos los mapaches, a lo que ella continua explicando que esa tarde, dejo el escondite para investigar el ataque de un golem al campamento de Las Amazonas, ya que cuando las ruinas cobraron vida, ella sintió la esencia de un zorro por el lugar y la esencia aunque mas tenue, continuo hasta el momento en que se destruyo el golem de piedra blanca. Cuando ella alfil regreso al escondite, encontró todo destruido y al sentirse impotente, entro en estado berserker (entiéndase por un estado de completa rabia y enojo, que eleva la adrenalina del cuerpo, en el caso de Hojan, a provocarle mucha hambre y hacerla destruir su ropa).

-Veo, entonces si todos los miembros del escondite están arrestados, no hay mas que hacer- dice Sandsuke poniendose de pie, Kapman al ver la manera en que lo dijo, sonríe y se levanta también, ambos brincan en el techo de Solomina, haciendo ruido, el cual provoca que Naji reaparezca en escena tras haber dormido un rato. Sandsuke mira a Kapman y luego moviendo la cabeza señala a los árboles, Kapman, desenfunda su Shuriken gigante que carga en la espalda, se coloca en posición y el Shuriken empieza a brillar en una tonalidad verde claro, entonces una de las puntas del mismo que estaba rota, se regenera pero en vez de ser metal, la punta es una especie de material verde transparente, Kapman lo lanza fuertemente, cortando varios árboles hasta perderse en la parte mas profunda del bosque, aun se escuchan los árboles cayendo, Kapman se da la espalda cuando el Shuriken regresa cortando otro par de árboles y colocándose en la espalda de Kapman de nuevo, el brillo desaparece y la punta regenerada vuelve a desaparecer.

-¡Permanece aquí, escóndete y solo sal cuando sientas mi olor de vuelta! Le grita Sandsuke a Hojan, mientras golpea dos veces el techo de Solomina con su pie izquierdo, Naji asiente con la cabeza, se coloca una cinta blanca en la frente, la cual tras apretar en el nudo, enciende el motor de Solomina la cual con un rechinido de ruedas, abandona la escena, dejando una nube de polvo y hojas flotando. Hojan coloca una se sus manos sobre el tronco de un árbol y lentamente empieza a unirse a el árbol, dando la idea de que se derritiera sobre la corteza del mismo, hasta solo quedar sus ojos en el tronco, los cuales cierra para ocultar su presencia y descansar hasta que regrese Sandsuke.

Lugar: Afueras de el Reino Gaurmeto

Hora: 3a.m.

Día: Miércoles

-Operación "entrar al Reino Gaurmeto para rescatar a los mapaches y salir sin que se den cuenta para que no nos capturen y nos maten" ¡comienza ahora!- Dice Naji en voz baja susurrandole a Kapman y Sandsuke, que se encuentran ocultos detrás de una roca, prácticamente localizada a un lado del camino y que también por casualidad es justo del tamaño de Solomina - Ese nombre de misión es muy grande pedazo de animal- le dice Kapman a Naji, tras escuchar esto Naji se altera y se dispone a gritar, pero Sandsuke por suerte logra callarlo, metiéndole una ardilla en la boca, -Shhh,. Esto es en secreto- regaña Sandsuke a la pareja de peleones.

Naji escupe la ardilla a un lado del camino y elimina un par de pelos de su lengua usando las manos, - ¿Cómo van a entrar ustedes si ellos arrestan criaturas mágicas?- cuestiona Naji, mordiendo su dedo índice y mirando a Sandsuke, Kapman también voltea a ver a Sandsuke, el mapache solamente deja salir un respiro con los ojos cerrados. –Solo miren- saca Sandsuke de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón una hoja de color rojo, con una peculiar línea amarilla que la atraviesa de manera oblicua, la coloca en su frente y en una explosión silenciosa de humo blanco, termina transformado en un monje, regordete, de rojas mejillas y con un báculo.

El monje Sandsuke voltea a ver a Kapman y le ordena que tome forma espiritual, Naji se sorprende al ver lo que ocurre, como el cuerpo de Kapman empieza a tomar forma de gas o vapor verde, convirtiéndose en fuego volador de color verde que tras rodear varias veces a el monje Sandsuke, se introduce en su báculo, poseyéndolo y haciendo que este se torne verde con una pequeña perla azul en el mango del mismo. –Listo, ahora podremos entrar de manera infiltrada, tu deja a la carreta aq…- antes que el monje Sandsuke pueda terminar de hablar, Naji abraza a Solomina y rotundamente se niega a dejarla allí, así que no les queda mas remedio que dirigirse por el camino de tierra a las grandes compuertas del Reino, decoradas con pilastras, las cuales a su vez se encuentran talladas con imágenes de diferentes platos muy finos, el monje adelante con el báculo verde y Naji detrás jalando a Solomina.

- Quienes son y el motivo de su visita – cuestionaban las dos guardias al frente de las enormes compuertas de la muralla, con sus lanzas cruzadas de tal forma que impedían el paso del grupo de tres. Las lanzas estaban justo frente a el rostro del monje, quien conservando una expresión serena y tranquila con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara y los ojos cerrados, hacia una señal con las manos para que los otros dos miembros del grupo no hablaran y le dejaran todo a el.

Levantando una mano para señalar a Naji le comenta a las guardias que el es un monje que viaja alrededor de el continente en una misión para el clerigo y que el sujeto detrás de el es su subordinado que carga el equipaje, explicación que se adapto muy bien a la situación, tanto así que ambas guardias abrieron el camino entre sus lanzas y las grandes puertas de roca empezaron a separarse, dejando ver en medio de ellas lo que aparenta ser un pueblo con muchas casas y edificios pequeños en las partes mas cercanas a la entrada, con edificios mas grandes en el centro del mismo y sobre todos esos una gran torre con mas de 7 pisos que se pierde entre la neblina de la madrugada, aun a esta hora se puede percibir los aromas de diferentes alimentos, panes que se hornean a esta hora entre otras cosas.

El grupo liderado por el monje mapache pasan por en medio de las dos puertas gigantes, Naji mira a todos lados cuando pasa por el centro de las puertas, por un corto tiempo y muy rápidamente logra ver a una de las guardias mirándolo y luego regresando a su posición de vigilancia, Naji entra sin darle importancia, con las puertas cerrándose detrás de ellos. - ¡Hey, nuestro truco para entrar sin que nos descubrieran funciono!- le grita Naji a el monje al oído a lo que el monje mapache le da un golpe con el bastón verde poseído por Kapman, haciendo a Naji perder el balance, tropezarse con el manubrio de Solomina y caer dentro de la carreta restaurante.

El monje camina hasta la puerta de una de las casas, elegida aleatoriamente, la toca con el bastón, Naji desde lejos solo logra ver como sale un señor que empieza a conversar con el monje, a eso el monje señala hacia la izquierda, el señor mira y el monje lo golpea fuertemente en la cabeza con el bastón verde, el señor cae en el suelo inconsciente. Naji se queda atónito por lo que acaba de ver, asomado por un agujero que tiene Solomina en uno de sus placas laterales, el monje voltea a ver a Naji y levantando su mano izquierda, le indica que se acerque mientras amordaza al señor inconsciente en el suelo.

Naji se queda viendo un rato al monje, con una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa al enterarse con la clase de individuos con los que se encuentra viajando, no pierde tiempo y de una gaveta de almacenaje toma una cubeta de metal, con su mano derecha y sin voltear a ver toma un pica-hielo, de dos golpes secos abre un par de agujeros en la cubeta, usando su dedo índice verifica que los agujeros no tengan ningún problema, tras estar seguro, se coloca la cubeta en la cabeza, usando los agujeros como visores. Sin pensarlo Naji brinca fuera de Solomina y sin detenerse se coloca a gatas y empieza a caminar en cuatro patas a toda velocidad, inclusive levantando el polvo, cruzando la pequeña calle de ladrillos para justo antes de entrar por la puerta de la casa, dar un brinco con sus brazos estirados frente a su cara como robándose una base en béisbol, Naji con la cubeta en su cabeza se desliza al tocar el suelo hasta detenerse por completo, de un salto se levanta y cruzando sus manos para luego separarlas como palancas grita –SAFE!!-

**Final del Capitulo 2**

Bitácora de Naji El Cocinero

-Conocimos a Hojan, una joven mapache ninja, aparentemente amiga de Sandsuke

-Los amigos y familia de Sandsuke han sido raptados

-Kapman, Sandsuke y yo nos levantamos en armas para rescatarlos.

-Llegamos a El Reino Gaurmeto

-De manera diplomática encontramos donde hospedarnos por nuestro tiempo aquí.


	2. Chapter 3

**_Capitulo 3_**

**_"Liborio, un Sádico mas"_**

-Todo fue por una razón, ese señor ni siquiera sabrá quienes somos para mañana por la tarde cuando despierte- contaba Sandsuke a Naji, ya estando en su forma de mapache, con Kapman sentado a su lado, formando un circulo entre los 3, o mas bien un triangulo, los tres estaban sentados en el suelo para evitar mover cualquier cosa de su lugar. Naji deja salir un suspiro relajado, mientras abriendo un solo ojo con el que mira a Sandsuke le comenta con un tono de voz serio Naji a Sandsuke – Si hubieras matado al señor, yo hubiera acabado con tu vida- se queda Naji viendo a Sandsuke con un solo ojo, mientras Sandsuke mira a Naji con una mirada igual de seria, Kapman los ve a los dos en medio de este ambiente de tensión.

Sandsuke relame sus labios mientras que Naji traga saliva, las bocas de ambos empiezas a abrirse lentamente, Kapman se encuentra mordiendo sus uñas en medio de los dos sujetos, no se escucha un sonido en toda la cuidad, la hora que es y el momento hacen que en la casa se sienta un ambiente terriblemente silencioso y pesado, las bocas de los dos se abren para dejar salir algo que podría empezar una batalla o acabar la vida de cualquiera de los dos. Ambos empiezan a reír a carcajadas – ¡Eres muy cobarde y débil como para ponerme un dedo encima!- dice Sandsuke en medio de las risas – ¡Eres demasiado bonachón para matar a alguien!- dice Naji también en medio de las carcajadas que casi ahogan lo que trataban de comunicar.

-¡Pendejos de mierda!- Kapman le lanza una patada a cada uno en sus quijadas usando ambas piernas y apoyándose con sus brazos para no irse de espaldas, Naji cae inconsciente, y como el protagonista es Naji, no sabrán que es lo que pasa porque si Naji no sabe, ustedes tampoco… es mas este párrafo será mas corto porque… ¡me da la gana pues!

A la mañana siguiente

El cantar de lo que parecía ser una especie de ave, insistente – ¡Kuyaaaaa, Kuyaaaaa… DESPIERTEN TODOS!- puso final a la inconciencia de Naji, el que permanecía en el mismo pedazo de suelo donde recibió la patada de Kapman, lo primero que hace antes que nada es inspeccionar la parte de su cara que recibió la agresión, la mueve de un lado al otro, abre y cierra la boca, luego de estar seguro que todo esta bien, se sienta enderezando la espalda. Aun sentado en el suelo y con las manos en sus rodillas voltea a ver todo a su alrededor en la casa, casi cerrando los ojos para enfocar, la cantidad de luz que entra por las ventanas dificulta ver bien, especialmente después de estar recién despertado de una inconciencia de un buen par de horas.

- No hay nadie aquí – dice Naji en voz baja, que resuena en toda la vacía casa por medio del eco – Seguro andan por allí investigando algo o infiltrados, no tengo que interponer con ellos- pensaba Naji mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta lo que se veía como un baño, en la parte mas profunda de la casa. Se detiene al frente de un espejo que estaba en el baño, este espejo se encuentra colgado a la pared por un clavo, debajo de el hay un lavamanos con varios cepillos de dientes, Naji se queda mirando los cepillos, luego ve su cara, regresa a ver los cepillos y en la misma línea de acciones coloca su mano derecha frente a su rostro y deja salir una corriente de su aliento que golpea la mano y rebota hacia su nariz, Naji queda paralizado mientras sus cejas se queman, consumiéndose completamente.

Con una mirada como de zombie, Naji se repite a el mismo – Debo exorcizar mi boca, debo exorcizar mi boca….- toma uno de los cepillos sin pensar en nada mientras que con su otro mano libre busca en un bolsillo de su camisa algo, en lo que logra atrapar un pequeño tubo de dentífrico herbal, lo aprieta vaciando por completo el tuvo y dejando todo su contenido sobre el cepillo de dientes. –¡Técnica especial. Cepillado Metralleta!- gira Naji mientras cepilla sus dientes a una velocidad y fuerza poco saludable, es tanto su poder de limpieza bucal que el suelo bajo sus pies se estremece y el espejo se desquebraja, así mismo de inesperado se detiene y escupe lo que tenia en la boca, dejando salir una mezcla de pasta dental y sangre -Padre…. Lo he conseguido- exclama en voz grave Naji, mirando hacia el cielo y colocando el cepillo de vuelta en su lugar, sin enjuagar.

Naji abandona la prestada casa, despidiéndose del viejo amordazado en una esquina, dormido o mas bien inconciente aun, con un movimiento de su mano derecha y sin voltear a verlo, abre la puerta con la mano izquierda y al soltar la puerta, esta misma se cierra por medio de un sistema de palancas y resortes colocados en las bisagras de la puerta.

Era un día soleado, aun era muy temprano por la mañana, así que el sol que se asomaba por detrás de la torre central del pueblo se reflejaba en la cara de Naji, naciéndolo usar sus manos para crear una pantalla entre los rayos de sol y sus ojos. A esa hora de la mañana, se podio sentir toda clase de aromas, de dulce, pan recién preparado y algunos platos condimentados, con olores a cebolla y ajo en el ambiente, realmente una combinación para abrirle el apetito hasta a Ghandi(icono pacifista que se caracterizo por sus huelgas a favor de la paz sin comer por mucho tiempo) en medio de una huelga de hambre.

A esa hora de la mañana, con la luz del día, todo era mas apreciable, la casa en donde se paso Naji la noche se localizaba a una esquina del pueblo, en el lado este del mismo, las casas en esta parte eran todas muy pequeñas y la mayoría eran restaurantes, dulcerías, panaderías y tiendas de platillos con carne. Por las calles cubiertas de piedras y cemento caminaba toda clase de personas, con bolsas llenas y otros empujando carretas llenas de productos para vender, un par de mercaderes sentados sobre manteles en el suelo y sus productos exhibidos con pequeños letreros blancos con los precios en ellos.

Entre la algarabía de las personas hablando, gritando y vendiendo sus cosas, se hacia notar una voz como de niño adolescente algo nasal, cantado una peculiar canción sobre islas, aunque la letra no se podía reconocer ya que tenia la boca llena de carne, carne que arrancaba a tirones de dos grandes, muy grandes muslos de alguna clase de animal mamífero, el joven de chaleco rojo, pantalones cortos de mezclilla y un sombrero de paja con franja roja se fue cantando su canción y comiendo su comida por un pasillo entre dos casas pequeñas de color celeste.

El tour visual de Naji se detuvo de manera abrupta al pasar por donde estaba Solomina estacionada y notar que ya no estaba allí, una gota de sudor frió recorrió su frente hasta su cuello cayendo al suelo, Naji se dio a correr desesperadamente a donde debería estar su amada carreta restaurante. Arrodillado en el lugar, empezó a frotar sus manos erráticamente sobre el suelo de cemento, viendo en todas direcciones buscando una pista que le ayudara a saber donde estaba su preciada Solomina, en lo que logro ver a una de las guardias con gruesa armadura y lanza que les abrieron las puertas a la ciudad.

Rápidamente Naji gateo hasta los pies de la guardia, usando sus manos se enrollo por las piernas de esta, subiendo por la cintura el torso y llegando a la cara de la sorprendida figura de seguridad – ¡Donde esta la carreta que estaba allí!- grita Naji a la guardia en cara apuntando con su mano libre, temblorosa hacia el lugar donde debería estar Solomina, son romper el contacto visual con la guardia.

- Que rico aliento tienes pequeño esquizofrénico – deja salir la guardia por los huecos que tiene su armadura facial, - Oh gracias, use todo mi poder para que quedara así- responde Naji sonriendo y con la cara sonrojada, casi como si se hubiera olvidado la razón por la que estaba colgando del cuello de la guardia. – Me imagino que sabes que tendré que golpearte la cabeza, para paralizarte y meterte en la cárcel por ir en contra de la autoridad – le comunica la guardia a Naji con una voz alegre y Naji aun encantado por el halago de la guardia, mueve de arriba abajo su mano derecha respondiéndole- Adelante, que clase de caballe…- hasta allí llego el comentario de Naji quien cayo inconciente de nuevo en el suelo con un chichón en la frente ocasionado por el golpe de la mano acorazada de metal que vestía la guardia.

-¡Buenas noches señor cabello grande!-escucho Naji rodeado por eco y ruidos en el sonido, usando toda la fuerza que le queda empuja sus parpados para lograr abrir y ver lo que lo rodea y mas importante aun, de donde viene el saludo, en un lugar que se siente frió y poco amigable. Por lo que logro ver Naji a su alrededor se encontraba en un cuarto de piedra, rustico y con una sola vela iluminando el lugar, una vela colgando del techo y chorreando la cera caliente en el medio de la habitación, unos barrotes negros se encontraban entre el y una fuertemente armada guardia con un hacha de mango metálico y navaja simulando una guillotina, se podían ver las manchas de sangre seca sobre el filo de la misma.

- No te asustes compañero prisionero, ella solamente te mata si intentas escapar, hablar muy alto o le ves las piernas, ¿no es así compañero?- le cuenta a Naji mientras señala con su pulgar izquierdo a un cadáver sin cabeza y castrado en la esquina de la habitación, su cabeza estaba empalada con una lanza en la entrada, a lado de la guardia con un mensaje en la frente de la cercenada cabeza escrito en sangre "Ver mi piel es caro". La piel de los brazos y hombros de Naji se eriza con la nefasta imagen, su despistada mirada por poco tiene contacto con las piernas de la guardia, pero clavándose los dedos en ambos globos oculares la corrige y la posiciona hacia donde esta el sujeto que lo saludo en primer lugar.

El sujeto se encontraba recostado en el suelo, de lado usando su mano izquierda para sostener su cabeza y en la derecha sostenía un libro de color marrón claro, con portada de un metal brillante y paginas algo maltratadas, especialmente en las esquinas, el sujeto masticaba algo mientras conversaba con Naji. – Mi madre debe estar sufriendo en el prostíbulo donde sea que este, déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Liborio Sádico- realiza una pausa para arrancar con los dientes una pagina del libro y proceder a masticarla- si Sádico es mi apellido, resulta que alguno de nuestros antepasados le gustaba que una mujer se sentara en su rostro y le bañara de cera caliente sus genitales-. – ¡Que linda familia!- exclama Naji para rápidamente cubrirse la boca al recordar lo que le pasa a los prisioneros que hablan alto, Liborio se carcajea en voz baja – Si, somos una buena familia, por alguna razón todos los del apellido Sádico son hombres.

- oye Sádico…- Liborio lo interrumpe escupiéndole papel masticado en la frente – Dime Liborio, nuestro apellido no es bien recibido en ningún lugar donde hay mujeres u homosexuales- Naji extrae la bola de papel que estaba alojada en su frente acomodando sus dedos meñique y pulgar en forma de pinza. – Ok Liborio, ¿como es que terminaste metido en esta cárcel? Liborio traga la pagina que estaba masticando el bulto en su cuello se ve bajar lentamente y con dificultad- Bueno, me metieron aquí porque mi interés por las guardias me llevo a su barraca, donde me deleite la vista con sus bien torneadas posaderas y pequeños pero firmes senos…- mientras contaba su historia, saliva se escapaba de su boca, chorreando por la quijada y cayendo en el suelo, sus pupilas apuntando hacia el techo- … lastimosamente me atraparon, salve mi vida diciendo que era un enviado diplomático de un lugar que no recuerdo, pero en lo que averigüen que es mentira, seguro me castraran y ahorcaran con mis genitales ¿ no son encantadoras estas niñas?

- Hermano, le haces honor a tu apellido, eso me produjo dolor de huevo solo de escucharlo- Liborio, se limpia la saliva de su boca y cierra el libro de manera seca, polvo se esparce alrededor por la presión de las paginas y las dos cubiertas de metal – hmm!, siento un olor agradable, olor a caos- justo después de que Liborio dice esto, dos explosiones se escuchan en lo que pareciera ser la habitación contigua. La guardia se acomoda el casco y sale corriendo por la puerta, blandiendo su hacha con las dos manos, lo que se escucha después de eso, son sonidos de navajas chocando y otra explosión, el humo provocado por esta ultima inunda toda la celda donde estaba Naji con Liborio – Explosiones y navajas, esa combinación me suena a un mapache con un kappa que conozco – se dice Naji a el mismo, mientras que Liborio se limpia el polvo de su chaqueta color blanco y sus pantalones acampanados color negro.

Dos pequeñas esferas envueltas en papel mache de color crema y rodeadas de un brillo verde neon entran por la puerta de la habitación, posicionándose justamente debajo de los barrotes, se detienen allí y luego de palpitar 2 veces hacen explosión, mandando a volar los retorcidos barrotes y parte de los bloques de cemento en el suelo, uno de estos bloques vuela y se impacta con la frente de Naji, haciendo que su cuello se doble hacia atrás y cruja, la parte de atrás de la cabeza de el agredido joven se impacta contra la pared, dejando su cabeza como en un emparedado de bloques de cemento, por debajo de su boca chorrea una cascada de sangre que le mancha la ropa y el suelo.

En la destruida entrada a la habitación se empieza a disipar el humo, polvo y escombros que flotaban en el viciando ambiente, mientras la cortina de humo se disipa, dos siluetas se dejan ver, una mas baja que la otra, parados uno al lado del otro. Una de las siluetas abanica su brazo derecho de lado a lado, acelerando el proceso de disipación del polvo, dejando ver a Kapman y Sandsuke, cubiertos de escombros y sangre, pero sonriéndole a Naji, - Sabíamos que encontrarías la manera de llegar – dicen los dos levantando sus dedos pulgares en señal de aprobación.

**Final del Capitulo 3**

Bitácora de Naji El Cocinero

Solomina se ha perdido

Descubrí que aunque las guardias saben apreciar los buenos alientos, también saben Knoquiarlos a uno con una sola mano

Conocí a un sujeto algo peculiar, Liborio Sádico, parece que le gustan mucho los libros.

Mis amiguitos aparecieron, gracias a dios, ahora estamos todos juntos de nuevo.


End file.
